Doctoring the Doc
.jpg|thumb|250px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = To Squeak, or Not to Squeak |next = Hot Pursuit}}"Doctoring the Doc" is the first segment of the twenty-second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 17, 2012. Summary It is a sick day for Doc, and the crew from the Clinic helps Doc get plenty of rest. Recap Doc enters the clinic and brings her toys to life. Both Lambie and Stuffy want to play, but Chilly states that this isn't time for games as he needs a checkup. Chilly says that his tummy feels all lumpy. As Doc takes Chilly in for a checkup Lambie and Hallie note how Doc doesn't seem like herself. After giving Chilly a checkup Lambie asks Doc if she's alright and Doc admits that she doesn't feel too well. So the toys gives her a checkup and discover that she has a cold and tell her that she needs to see a doctor. So Doc decides to see her mother and tells her that she doesn't feel well. So her mother takes her temperature and states that Doc does feel warm and that she has a little fever. She tells Doc that today is officially a sick day and to go to bed. Doc's toys try to help her rest but they mess everything up. In the end they realize the best thing they could do was let Doc cuddle them while she slept. The next morning Doc is feeling better and thanks her toys for letting her rest. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Take Care Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: I have a diag--ah-choo! A diag--ah-choo! Ah-choo! :Chilly: The wait is killing me. :Doc: Sorry. OK, you have Stuffedbellyitis. :Chilly: Oh, no! What does that mean? :Doc: It means your belly is filled with stuffing, just like it's supposed to be. You're fine. :Chilly: I'M FINE! Wait, I'm fine? Oh, OK, then. :Stuffy: You've always taken care of us, Doc. Now we're gonna take care of you. :Doc: Uh, thanks, guys. :Lambie: We'll have to give you a checkup. :Lambie: Now, don't be scared, Doc. We're here to help you. And if you need a cuddle, they're free for the asking. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. :Stuffy: (to Doc) We're gonna take great care of you like you always take great care of us. :Chilly: You better believe it. :Lambie: Now it's time for you to rest. :Hallie: Doc, we love you more than lollipops and lemonade. :Chilly: And that's a lot. :Hallie: We just want to help you get better. :Lambie: And there's one thing we can do better than anyone else can to help you rest. :Doc: What's that? :Lambie: We can let you cuddle us while you sleep. :(The toys tuck Doc in) :Hallie: There we go. :Doc: Morning, everyone. :Hallie: How are you feeling today, Doc? :Doc: Good. I think I'm lots better. Thanks for letting me rest. :Dr. McStuffins: Morning, sweet pea. :Doc: Hi, Mom. :Dr. McStuffins: (Feels Doc's forehead) You feel cool. :Doc: I feel so much better. I have the best care ever. :Dr. McStuffins: Aw, thanks. :Doc: Ha ha ha ha! Mom, can I go out and play? :Dr. McStuffins: Well, as long as you take it easy for a day or so, I don't see why not. :Doc: Thanks, Mom. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Stuffedbellyitis, (Leakysniffleitis) Flu *This is the seventh episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first six were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache” and "Loud Louie". *This is the first episode where Doc doesn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. Gallery * Doctoring the Doc/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Space Category:Tundra Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Season 1